The Second Quest
by DiscardedBox
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha's kid doesn't know anything about her dad. She accidentally goes to Sengoku Jidai. She's on a second quest to learn about her family and the danger for the future. my first serious fic. pleaz R
1. Into the Well

A/N: Well heeellllooo there everybody! This is my first attempt at a serious fic so give me your opinions okay? ...erm...but please don't flame me... just tell me how it is...Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me, I don't have any money to buy it anyways...  
  
Chapter one Our Story begins...  
  
"Kiraaaaaa!!!! You're gonna be late for school!!!!" Kagome's voice reached the bedroom down the hall. A 12 year-old girl with light blue hair stirred. She got up slowly and rubbed her golden eyes. "Hurry up!" said Kagome outside her door. " Yaarrgh!!" muttered Kira glancing at the clock. She quickly dressed in her green and white school uniform. Running into the kitchen, she grabbed a piece of toast and scrambled out the door.  
  
"Feh...why'd I have to be late today of all days...there's a test today..." growled Kira under her breath. "Hey Kira!" Kira snickered at the sound of the voice. At least I'm not the only one late, thought Kira. Sasuke, her best friend since first grade, was sprinting her way. "Hurry up you idiot! We're gonna be sooo late," shouted Kira. "Humph. Look who's talking," Sasuke replied. They raced to school but... Ding Dong Ding Dong!  
  
"You're late again, Higurashi!" yelled the principal. "But sir! Sasuke was late also," protested Kira. "Yes, but he has a note," said the principal. "You'll have extra clean-up duty after school. Now get to your class." "Feh... only 15 seconds late and they yell like this... schools these days..."grumbled Kira, hurrying to her class.  
  
After her detention was done, Kira rushed home. "Where have you been??" shouted Kagome as her daughter came through the door. "Detention," said Kira simply. She rushed to her room and slammed the door; her mother's shouts right behind her. Kira flopped on her bed and sighed. "How come my life had to turn like this?" shouted Kira. Kagome clearly heard this. Yes, why, thought Kagome. Why did we have to leave Inuyasha? She answered her question immediately. Because of the Shikon no Tama and Kira's safety. And because of this, the Shikon no Tama must be held in the future and not in the past. To make up for not telling her about her father and heritage, Kagome gave Kira a shard of the sacred jewel when she was small. She even risked Kira going through the Bone Eater's Well and into Sengoku Jidai.  
  
Kira always wondered about her father and the secrets that her mother was hiding. She looked at the shard that hung around her neck. "I don't even know where this is from," thought Kira. "Meow," cried a voice. Kira looked at the foot of her bed and saw the old fat cat staring at her. "Buyo might even know and I don't," said Kira. Suddenly, Buyo jumped out the window. "Awwww...drat," groaned Kira as she crawled out the window after him. Buyo sped towards the well. Stupid cat, thought Kira. What does he have to go there for? She reached the well and saw Buyo at the bottom, so naturally, she jumped in. Kagome opened that door to Kira's room to find her gone. A note lay on her desk: Gone to get Buyo at the well. Fear crept into Kagome's mind and she hurried to the well. When she got there, all she saw at the bottom was Buyo. He almost looked like he was smiling.  
  
A/N: So how was it? Should I continue? Tell me what you think, K? 


	2. A rather different begining

A/N: Well I decided to continue my story anyways because I feel like typing. I don't really have anything else to say except the disclaimer...ahem...I don't own it. Oh yeah...does anyone know what Kaede's village's name is? Thanks to the pplz who reviewed. ^_^  
  
Chapter 2 Welcome to 500 years in the past!  
  
Bright. The sun was out. And there was grass. Huh? This doesn't sound like home? Kira opened her eyes. "Where in the world...?" her sentence was cut short. A large green monster with several big eyes and a giant club was approaching. "O...o...ONNIIII!!!!!" screamed Kira. "You have a shard of the sacred jewel. Hand it over and you will not be harmed as badly as you would've," growled the monster. *sweatdrop T.T;;* "Feh...I hate you peoples that make death threats. It makes you sooo much less scary," grumbled Kira. The oni raised its club. "Ahhh...I take that back!!!" yelled Kira. It was gone. The world was speeding by. "Aaauugghhh!!! I'm gonna die from the dizziness...@_@," gasped Kira. "Well you better stay alive. I don't want a dead body on my hands," said a mocking voice. Kira realized that she was being dragged at a rate so fast that she didn't touch the ground. And who was dragging her? "I feel sick..."  
  
Aaahhh...it was warm. Wait! Wasn't she just being dragged? Kira sat up. "You're awake," said a voice. She looked around. A girl who looked five or six years older than her was tending a fire. She wore...OLD clothes??? They were white and red like the ones that mikos used to wear. "Aaarrgghhh!!!" growled Kira pulling her hair. "Hey stop!!" cried the girl. "You'll hurt yourself!" Huh? "...eh...sorry," said Kira. "It's alright! By the way, what's your name?" asked the girl. "Oh...I'm Kira," replied Kira. "Hi! My name's Kiki. I'm the miko in the village." Miko? Village? "Well...erm...where am I?" asked Kira. "Oh...you're." she trailed off. "What!?" said Kira. "Well the miko before me, Kaede-baba, she told me about another girl who wore an outfit just like yours and she came here through a well. Did you come like that?" asked Kiki. "Yeah," answered Kira, wonder who that could have been. "Well that happened twenty years ago. She had a mission and it's linked with that shard you have around your neck. "Huh?" "Well everyone in the village thinks that you've come through time like the other girl." "Eh...now I'm confused...by the way," said Kira. "How'd I get here?" Kiki grinned. "Look outside. He should be sitting under a tree by the river. Don't wander off!" said Kiki.  
  
Kira walked outside. She could see men farming and children playing games. I never thought the past looked like this, thought Kira. She walked around and came upon the river and the giant tree. A boy was sitting underneath in the shade. ...or was it a boy? Large, pointy ears that were light brown stuck out from the reddish-brown hair. He also had...a tail? The ears wiggled slightly. He turned to look at Kira. "Hi," says the "boy." " Hi! Erm...so...who and WHAT are you?" asks Kira. "Oh...I'm a... normal person...heh..."Normal? Kira glanced up at the ears again but they weren't there! Instead, his ears were like a normal human being's and the tail was out of site. " But...but...weren't your ears just up at the top of your head?" stammered Kira. " Awwww damn! Ya caught me! *his abnormal ears and tail pop back out* But it's impossible for a human to sneak up on me unless..." Kira cocked her head to the side. " Unless what?" she asked. The boy hesitated a bit. " Unless what?" repeated Kira. " Unless they're not human..." Kira was surprised. Finding out about your-self already, eh? said a voice inside her. " How can you be so sure that I'm not human?" demanded Kira. " There are probably a lot of people that can sneak up on you!" " erm...not really. But to prove a little that you're not human, you don't got teeth but fangs like me."  
  
"W-WHAT!!! How can you tell???" "They're too white! Human teeth are more colored!" "SO!!! Does that really prove something!!!" "YES!!" "Well can you prove it another way!?" "YES!!!" "WHAT!!" "Human eyes can never be that color unless they've had it injured and tampered with." "WHAT!! What's wrong with my eyes!!! I'm not wearing colored contacts!!!" "uhh..."  
  
They argued for a long time. The boy concluded that she had some youkai blood but was mostly human. Kiki the miko came at dusk to find Kira and the boy arguing and dragged them back. They started a conversation while they ate supper in Kiki's hut. Kira was eager to hear of the things that had happened. "Well one time, everyone was tending the farm and there was a big explosion and everyone went to look. When they come back, they saw a little rabbit youkai was stealing all the carrots that we planted. So I went after it and it tried to fight me but I pinned it to the ground before it could do anything and..." (this is the boy talking) "Ha! You just walked in front of it and picked it up and took the carrots back. It was really mean of you to chuck it into the forest!" said Kiki. "Ha ha! Oh yeah...I forgot to ask, what was your name?" Kira asked the boy. "uh...well...I...don't really have one...but everyone in the village calls me Hayai (A/N: I think that's means "fast")," replied the boy, a bit embarrassed. "Okay! I'll call you that too."  
  
Kagome was sick to her stomach. I can't go back, she thought. If I do, then demons will once again invade the land because of the Shikon no Tama. Kira is smart. She'll find her way to Kaede-baba's hut, she convinced herself. She started to hit her head against a wall. (A/N: *sarcastically* wow. The world's coming to an end. She's killing thousands of brain cells...). Back in Sengoku Jidai... "KAGOME!!!???" cried a voice. A boy who was standing in the doorway, staring at Kira. He was really short, had a big puffy tail, and pointy elfish ears. "Oh hi Shippou-kun!" said Hayai. "What are you doing here at this time?" Kira barely heard him. This...guy...had just shouted the first name of her mother. Maybe he knew something that Kira didn't. "You're mistaken Shippou-kun. This is Kira," said Kiki calmly. Shippou asked Kira, "Do you know anyone named Kagome?" Kira nodded. "She's my mom," responded Kira. Shippou's eye's widened. Before he could say anymore, Kiki dragged him outside (A/N: she seems to like dragging people a lot...). "Don't say anymore! Go straight to Inuyasha!" said Kiki in an urgent whisper. "Alright," answered Shippou and silently crept away. "What was that all about?" asked Kira. "Oh nothing really..."answered Kiki. "I think that we should all go visit the old well, ne?" she suggested. "Okay!" said Hayai brightly. He bounced out the door and into the darkness. 


	3. Reunion

A/N: Well who cares!!! I feel like continuing the story whether you like it or not (if I want to post it, that's a different story...). Isn't this fun? No. Sigh...such a downer... Anyways, I don't own Inuyasha or else all the other Inuyasha authors would be after me `cuz they'd want it. So there. HA!  
  
^____________________________________________________________^  
  
Chapter 3 History Lesson and Old Friends  
  
Stars littered the dark sky as three figures walked through the forest and towards the well. "Well here we are, what do we do now?" asked Hayai. "Well let's test it a bit. Kira, you jump in and we'll see if you..." Kiki was cut off. "Before I do whatever it is that you said, let me ask you one or two things," said Kira. "Yes?" "Has my mom been here before and if she has, can you tell me what she did?" Kiki smacked her forehead. So much for keeping it a secret. "Alright. Sit down you two. Time for a history lesson."  
  
"There once was a girl who crossed time. This is her story. On her fifteenth birthday, she had gone to retrieve her cat from the well on the grounds of the family shrine." "Hey! Me too!" "Shut up! Listen to the dang story!" "Gomen." "As I was saying..." (A/N: No one wants to hear the damn story again right? That's what I thought. Pretend that the story is coming to a close). "...so after they had defeated Naraku and gathered all the pieces of the Shikon no Tama, they decided that it should be kept in the future so demons would give up looking for it. That was it. They had decided that Kagome go back to her own time and come visit them sometime. Sango and Miroku returned to rebuild the village of the demon exterminators and Inuyasha travels places and visits them sometimes. As for Shippou, he lives in our village and frequently goes in search of Inuyasha. He's found that Inuyasha cleared an area in the mountains to train. And that's about it." Kira and Hayai listened had intently and now that the story was over; they practically went berserk with questions. "Kira. Return to your own time for right now. Your mother would be worried sick about you right now," said Kiki. Kira agreed and jumped in the well.  
  
There was blue light surrounding her and then...she was back home. Kagome was sitting in the kitchen, staring at the ground when Kira appeared through the doorway. Hearing footsteps, she turned around to see Kira with a smile that she had seen before on Inuyasha's face, Buyo in one arm. Kira waited for her mother's enraged shouts but they didn't come. Instead, tears poured out like waterfalls and a sob escaped from her mouth as she dashed over to her daughter. Kira smiled. She had tried to picture her mother as a kid before and it was hard. However, it was simple now and Kira thought she would be only a little different from what she was at the moment. Kagome finally spoke. "How was it?" she asked. Kira grinned and told her everything. Kagome listened and when Kira was done, she said, "I want to go back and visit." Kira was ecstatic and could hardly sleep that night.  
  
In the morning, Kagome brought her old huge yellow backpack and packed it full. Kira found her old big delivery bag and filled it with things unknown to Kagome. They were all set. Kagome took only one shard of the sacred jewel (A/N: she only needed one to get through, didn't she?) and locked up the rest in a safe. That safe was locked in another safe. Very safe, doncha think? They went to the well and jumped in together.  
  
"Oy! Kiki! I'm back!" shouted Kira to the miko taking a walk. Kiki looked around to see Kira and an unknown person walking towards her. "Oh hello!" she said cheerfully. Kira introduced Kagome. They walked back to the hut. Hayai was napping by the door (the three entering went *sweatdrop*). "Heh...Why don't you go wake him up, Kira?" said Kiki with a mischievous grin. Kira smirked. "My pleasure!" Kira took aim... "WAKE UP YOU!" "Ooowwww...why didja have ta kick me you weirdo!" groaned Hayai. Kiki and Kira cracked up and Kagome went *sweatdrop O.O;;*.  
  
"So ya want a big reunion right? Alright! I'll go and get them for you guys," said Hayai. "Wait!" exclaimed Kagome. "Wouldn't it be dangerous to go all by yourself?" "Naaahh. Shippou-kun's probably gonna get Inuyasha. I'll go and get Sango-chan and Miroku at the demon exterminators' village. Kirara will probably come too." And with that, he took off at lightning speed. Kagome was about to do the happy dance but thought twice about doing it in front of other people.  
  
It was a peaceful day. Hayai had promised to be back by late afternoon. Kagome was lying in the grass with Kira. Nobody had to say anything. Everybody was happy. Kira sat up alert. It wasn't right. Too peaceful. BOOOOOOMM!!!!!! "KITSUNEBI!!!!!" Now everyone in the village had come and saw was the noise was. The giant oni from before was back and Hayai held up a shield of foxfire so the village wouldn't be destroyed. "Urk..." groaned Hayai as the foxfire shield weakened (A/N: my new word is URK!!!!!)!!!!!!! 'Shippou-kun's not here. I can't hold up a shield for long...' he thought. The oni finally broke through. There was no time to retaliate. It aimed its club at Kira. WOOSH!!! Hayai grabbed her out of danger. But the oni's club was gonna hit Kagome instead!  
  
"SANKON TESSOU!!!"  
  
The oni was ripped apart and blood rained down. In the middle of it all was Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome was speechless. So was Kira. Hayai was the first one to talk. "That was really cool!!!" he yelled!!! And he went to drag him back to the hut (A/N: first it was Kiki dragging everyone, now this???). Inuyasha went *sweatdrop* . "Come on Inuyasha!" said Hayai. "Hurry up!"  
  
A/N: I know that was crappy chappie and a cliffhanger but oh well... comments anyone? 


End file.
